nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Training Dusty/Talk with Dusty in his hangar/Great news from Propwash Junction/Cad the Park Superintendent
The way the Training Dusty, "We got the gearbox!" and Cad the Park Superintendent scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (Dusty is then shown flying over a forest with Blade and towards Augerin Canyon.) Blade Ranger: Fighting wildfire means flying low. And that's why we have Augerin Canyon, our own little obstacle course. All you gotta do is stay below the rim, and when you get to the bridge, fly under and pull out. Dusty Crophopper: Flying low. No problem. Blade Ranger: Overconfidence, the kind of attitude that can get you killed. (Dusty then flies into the canyon, dodging the rock formations, before heading to the Upper Whitewall Falls, while Blade is flying overhead.) Blade Ranger: Okay, now, let's see you make it under that bridge. (But as Dusty speeds up, he then hears the alarm on his warning light going off, and looks to see that the needle on his torque meter is in the red. Knowing that this is bad, he slows down.) Blade Ranger: Why did you pull power?! You gotta firewall it. Dusty Crophopper: The bridge, it's too close to the falls. Blade Ranger: No excuses. If there had been a downdraft, you'd be dead. (Then the camera shows Dipper flying down to Anchor Lake and collecting water, as Blade tries to teach Dusty how to reload.) Blade Ranger: Make a normal seaplane approach. Stay on the step while collecting water through the scoops. Just like that. Climb out loaded, return to your holding orbit, and drop as directed. Copy that? Dusty Crophopper: Copy that. (opens the scoops on his pontoons) Blade Ranger: Okay, you've got 12 to 15 seconds to scoop... Then 50 feet to climb out. And watch out for the tree! (While Blade is talking, Dusty skips across the water, not getting the hang of keeping still on the surface. He then flies back up, but scrapes the trees. The screen then shows Blade talking to Dusty inside a hangar while Maru shows Dusty some instructions on a chalkboard.) Blade Ranger: Indirect attack, parallel attack, direct attack. Know what your fire is doing at all times. Wind speed and direction. Temperature, relative humidity. And finally, all aircraft must be on the ground 30 minutes after sunset. Flying low at night is the fastest way to get your picture on the wall. (The screen then shows Dusty trying to release retardant on flaming oil barrels on the runway, while Blade examines. Team Equesodor are watching the event.) Blade Ranger: Too early. Too high! Too low. Those crops of yours, they die a lot? I don't understand, Blade. What is wrong with flying too high and too low? Blade Ranger: You see, if you fly too high, the retardant will disperse, and if you fly too low, the embers will be spread. (At night, Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor are all sleeping in a hangar. Dusty then wakes up to see Dipper watching him through the door's window. The moment she gets spotted, Dipper moves down, while Dusty has a confused face. The whole of Team Equesodor are all still fast asleep. The screen then shows Dusty flying through Augerin Canyon up to the bridge the next day as Blade flies overhead.) Blade Ranger: Approach looks good. Now, increase your air speed. (Dusty goes faster towards the waterfall.) Blade Ranger: Redline it! Go to max torque! (But suddenly, Dusty's warning light and alarm go off.) Blade Ranger: Don't back off! Don't back off! (notices Dusty pulling power) Oh, why did you bail out again?! If you don't push it, you're not gonna make it and you won't be certified! (Dusty is then shown flying low over a forest, and spots some smoke up ahead. He then releases retardant over it, but realizes that it was only two campers using a campfire. The male camper becomes angered, while the female camper looks to see what happened.) Blade Ranger: Good job! You just saved those folks from a nice vacation. (flies away) (The screen then shows Dusty with Team Equesodor inside their hangar.) Thomas: Uh, how was it? Percy: Yeah, how did it go? Dusty Crophopper: Well, harder than I thought. But I'm not certified yet. Twilight Sparkle: Why not? Dusty Crophopper: Because Blade told me to go at max speed to get water from Whitewall Falls, but I had to slow down. Oh, man. Blade doesn't even know about your gearbox! Starlight Glimmer: Dusty, why didn't you tell Blade in the first place?! Dusty Crophopper: Well, I couldn't. Why not? Dusty Crophopper: It is complicated. Crophopper It used to be so simple It was a world I understood I didn't know what I didn't know And life seemed pretty good But now the busted rises From somewhere deep inside of me My worrying overtakes me Can I keep this broken from getting free? If I can stay with the light I know I'll be free And I can start to be whole I can start to be me But instead I am struggling With all that I see And Blade Ranger Mustn't see the broken in me! The broken in me! He mustn't see the broken in me... Rarity: But why, darling? You . He accepted. Everypony has moved on. Dusty Crophopper: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? He was! It's a compliment! Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Applejack: Just be honest with him. I'm sure he'll understand where you're comin' from. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you, Dusty, but, whatever went wrong, we're all here to help you get through it, no matter what it takes. All: (general agreement) Applejack: Come on, Dusty, buck up! All you need is a brand-new gearbox and you'll be back in business! Bash: And Dusty, you must tell Blade about your gearbox... Dash: ...because it's not gonna help otherwise. Ferdinand: That's right. Human Applejack: I'm sure Blade will completely understand about your gearbox. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Propwash Junction to Dusty. Come in, Dusty. Propwash Junction to Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Skipper. Skipper Riley: He-hey! How's it going? Dusty Crophopper: This is tougher than I thought, but it is so good to hear from you. Percy: Yes, so good. Edward: Although it has been difficult for that Blade told Dusty to go at max torque to pick up water from a waterfall, not even knowing about his gearbox. Dottie: (through the radio) Well, you must let him know as soon as possible. Anyway... Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Well, we wanted to radio... Chug: Skip, let me tell him. Skipper Riley: Oh, all right, Chug. Dusty Crophopper: Tell me what? Chug: (stutters) Okay. That we... (continues stuttering, then chuckles) Oh, I can't! You tell him, Sparky. Sparky: Uh, well. So, okay, there's this fella out in California. Chug: (through the radio) California! Sparky: The Skipper and I know him from back when we were stationed in Coronado. Chug: Near San Diego! Sparky: We all used to go down to Baja. Chug: Near Coronado! Sparky: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, boy, there was this one time we went to this bar, and Skipper put a hula skirt and coconuts on his... Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Sparky! Sparky: (through the radio) Right, right, okay. Sorry. Sorry. The point is, he has one of your... Chug and Sparky: Gearboxes! Chug: We got the gearbox! Dusty Crophopper: You got the... You got the gear... Are you kidding me? Whoo-hoo! That's great news! Thomas: Hooray and hurrah! Twilight Sparkle: So exciting! Sparky: Oh, wait. It gets better. He's going to ship it out tonight. Chug: We'll have it in a couple of days! I can't believe you found the right gearbox. Quite a coincidence, don't you think? You bet, ! Dusty Crophopper: This is the best news. This is just what I needed to hear right now. Dottie: We'll let you know as soon as we get it. Mayday: Hey, Dusty! Listen to my new siren! (grunts as he tries to sound his siren, but instead makes a squeaky, rustic sound) Huh? Uh... Cassie: Is it supposed to sound like that? Dottie: (to Dusty) Yeah, I haven't actually hooked up his siren yet. Oh. That explains it. Patch: (through the PA) All aircraft, be advised. Dusty Crophopper: Something's up. (to Skipper, Chug, Dottie, Sparky and Mayday on the radio) We gotta go, guys. Patch: (through the PA) Superintendent Spinner entered the base. I repeat, Superintendent Spinner has entered the base. Dusty Crophopper: What's going on? Maru: Eh, park superintendent. Windlifter: He waxes himself...daily. Lil' Dipper and Maru: (both chuckle) What is wrong with him? Maru: Well, he's just so selfish and greedy about his lodge. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Cad Spinner: Honk, honk! Beep-beep! Park superintendent coming. I sign your paychecks. Anybody gonna greet me? Yes, you are! Maru: (driving off) I got some oil pans to change. Cad Spinner: Blade, Blade, Blade! Blade Ranger: What do you want, Cad? Cad Spinner: That's a big hill. Listen. Do you think I like driving all around over here and up there, over there just to complain? Answer... No, I don't. But, I heard from some campers that one of your staff just soaked them with that red fire phosphorescent stuff that you use. The deodorant. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry. That was my fault. Blade Ranger: (just as Dusty says "fault") The team needs to train. There's gonna be some mud spilled along the way. Cad Spinner: (noticing Dusty) Are you kidding me? (drives to Dusty) Blade Ranger: No, that's the way it works. Cad Spinner: No, you are not! Blade, you're hiding a world famous racer right here at Piston Peak! Ripslinger! Dusty Crophopper: Uh, it's "Crophopper." Cad Spinner: Crophopper! Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Thomas: Yeah, Ripslinger is the green plane, and was trying to stop Dusty from winning. Cad Spinner: Yeah, right. Me, Cad Spinner. You, one fast plane. What are you doing up here? Dusty Crophopper: Well, I'm getting certified... Cad Spinner: (just as Dusty says "getting") Doesn't matter. You may noticed about us as well. Cad Spinner: Ah! You must all be famous! Tomorrow night. The lodge. Grand reopening party. You're all invited! And I'm thinking, high-speed flyover. What are you thinking? Dusty Crophopper: I'm thinking it'll be... It'll be dark. Cad Spinner: Hey! There's gonna be a lot of VIPs. "Very Important People." How would you like to rub tires with the Secretary of the Interior of the United States of America? I smell photo op! Flash! Cha-ching. You've gotta do it! Come on! Blade Ranger: (to Windlifter and Dipper) I smell something else. Cad Spinner: Blade, Blade, Blade. Can I explain something? Yes, I can. Look, spilling mud on people makes for sad campers. Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand? Blade Ranger: You've packed too many happy campers into the park and way too many into that lodge. Cad Spinner: Oh, we've got a structural fire engine down there protecting it. Blade Ranger: This isn't just about protecting the lodge. There's low humidity, a lot of dead wood... Lil' Dipper: (whispers to Dusty and the team) He got the Park Service to shift 80 percent of our budget to his lodge restoration project. Blade Ranger: (to Cad Spinner) This base is held together with baling wire and duct tape! Maru had to rebuild that old tower himself! Really? Maru: It's better than new! Cad Spinner: Hear me, fellow forest friends, dirty though you may be. This is an historic weekend. (A car phone rings, and Cad answers by popping out his front antenna.) Cad Spinner: Cad, you got 30 seconds. Go. (as an indistinct voice is heard) Ah, buh, buh, buh, I don't care how much it costs. Yes, get the crystal glasses. Yes, fluted! Were you built in a barn? Come on! The lodge is only gonna be grand-reopened once. I'm not gonna... (notices Blade, Windlifter and Dipper looking at him angrily and looking at him confused) Could you hold on a second? (drives to some dumpsters) Then fire the old lady, and get somebody who can get them! (drives back to his original spot) You're not the only ones who can put out a fire, right? (chuckles) Will I see you at the party? Yes, I will. (clicks his tongue) Superstar! (drives away) Can you believe it? Dusty Cropslinger! He's even more famous than you, Blazin' Blade! (chuckles) Blade Ranger: (sighs and drives off) Dusty Crophopper: "Blazin' Blade?" Lil' Dipper: Shh! Dusty Crophopper: What?! Lil' Dipper: Shh! Why are you shushing? Lil' Dipper: Shh! What?! Lil' Dipper: Shh! Twilight Sparkle: What would be wrong about it? Lil' Dipper: Shh. Dusty Crophopper: What, me, shush? Lil' Dipper: Shh-h-h! Dusty Crophopper: I just said "Blazin' Blade." Windlifter: Kilawu! Lil' Dipper: Shh! Dusty Crophopper: (whispers) What? (whispers) What is going on? Windlifter: Tonight. Main hangar. Tell no one. Especially Blade. Category:Scenes